


Romeo, Oh Romeo

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [54]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Forbidden Love, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is bittersweet in pantomime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romeo, Oh Romeo

“No, stop, they’ll find out!” Alfred gasped when those thin lips returned to his neck, nipping at the reddened flesh. Every time he attempted to push the other off, he found himself gripping tighter instead, pulling roughly at those fine snowy locks, wanting nothing more than get rid of those ridiculously complicated costumes.

Ivan moaned softly against his neck, hand travelling over the thigh of a leg he had hooked behind his hips. In the background, they could hear the audience applaud, indicating the end of another act.

“Y-you have to leave,” Alfred panted, trying to keep himself from drowning in all the wonderful sensations. “T-they may not miss a mere passerby, but the absence of the leading role will definitely raise some questions…”

Ivan grunted, obviously displeased at having to leave his prey behind, work of art unfinished. He finally stopped his assault on Alfred’s neck, raising his head to sullenly frown down at the blond. “I still believe you should have gotten the role instead. You would make for a much finer Romeo.”

Alfred shrugged, trying to catch his breath. “I was sick on the day of the audition, remember? Besides…” He let his fingers lightly travel up a broad chest. “You look mighty fine yourself.”

A female voice floated all the way backstage. Quite the feat actually, having a female actress playing the role of a woman. Alfred didn’t think that could have been possible in the era when this play was first shown to the public.

“Go,” he urged his partner on, “Go do your balcony scene.”

Ivan’s expression was still highly annoyed, but softened into something gentler as he kissed his secret lover goodbye. “Every word I utter shall be addressed to you,” he whispered against his lips, before composing himself and appearing on the stage.

Despite the promise, Alfred couldn’t bear to witness the scene. It would only remind him that they had no future.


End file.
